Cake at Stake
Cake at Stake (also called Brake at Flake by Four) is a ceremony for the losers who are up for elimination. The ceremony was introduced in Episode 2, leaving Flower to become the first person eliminated from the game with four votes. The intro has been changed four times up to Episode 20 varying from the simple saying of "Cake at Stake", to a small "eating song" for it, so to a mini song devoted to it, but re-created in Episode 20. An added bonus to Cake at Stake is that cake is not always used to grant safety. Order of elimination Season 1 #Episode 2: Flower - Regular cake used: All players except one were thrown cake straight to their faces, and everyone except Tennis Ball and GB, and Flower received 0 votes. #Episode 3: Spongy - Key Lime Pie used: Most of the contestants criticized the choice of cake. Match requested a chocolate cake, and Firey said he loved chocolate. Pencil agreed with him and said she also likes ice cream cake. Bubble said ice cream cake was so delish. #Episode 4: Blocky - Ice Chunks used. Most of the contestants got hit by the ice. Match got hit by her cake, Pen and Eraser got sent away after getting hit by their cakes, Firey melted his cake into a puddle which caused the grass to grow when the puddle touched the ground, and supposedly Pencil got sent away like Pen and Eraser, although it was revealed that Match was just hallucinating. #Episode 5: Woody - Ice Cream Cake used. The Announcer said he had a chunk of ice like last time, causing Pencil to overreact, but then Announcer said he was kidding and said the cake was an ice cream cake. #Episode 6: Pin - Cupcakes used. According to Pen and Bubble, the cupcakes have the contestants' names on them. The Announcer then claims that wasn't supposed to be there. #Episode 7: Needle - Key Lime Pie used. #Episode 9: Blocky returns - Regular cake used. #Episode 10: Teardrop - Modeling clay used. #Episode 11: Golf Ball - Imaginary cake used due to costs of cake. #Episode 12: Coiny - No cake used. #Episode 13: Snowball - Dead fish used. #Episode 14: 1st: Match - Fruitcake used. 2nd: Spongy returns - No cake but Bonus points equal to the loaves of bread that the contestants put in their individual basket. #Episode 15: Eraser - Nickels used. #Episode 16: Pen - Explosive blueberry pie used. #Episode 17: Blocky - Knives used. #Episode 18: 1st: Tennis Ball - Cracker used. 2nd: David joins - Yellow Tomato used. #Episode 19: Pencil - Shovels caked with mud. #Episode 20: David - Ice Cream Cake was used again. #Episode 21: 1st: Ice Cube - no cake. 2nd: Flower returns - Pizza used. #Episode 22: Rocky - Yoylecake used. #Episode 23: Spongy - Cheesecake used. #Episode 24: Flower - Red Velvet Cake used. #Episode 25: Bubble and Leafy - Grand Cake (all the previous cakes mashed together) used. Season 2 #Episode 2: Donut - Regular cake #Episode 3: Dora - Regular cake. #Episode 4: Teardrop - Regular cake used 3 times in a row. #Episode 5a: Match - Donut's corpse used. #Episode 6: Puffball - Not told, but confirmed by Ruby in IDFB. Season 4 #Episode 2: Pencil - Regular cake used. #(Brake at Flake) Episode 3: Leafy - Earths used. #Episode 4: Bracelety - Regular cake used (Most is covered in Barf's Bag's barf). #Episode 5: Liy - Fortune cookies used. (Bracelety Quotes) Season 1 intros Notes *In episode 2, the "at" in the Cake at Stake intro is pink and the intro fades out. However, from episode 3 onwards, the "at" is green and there is no fade. This was probably the result of having to remake the Cake at Stake intro in its own separate flash (.FLA) file. The original cake at stake intro was found in the FLA source files for BFDI episode 2 scene 1. *In episode 8, there was no Cake at Stake as the Tiny Loser Chamber was too small to fit any more contestants at that time. *In episode 9, the Cake at Stake was for the returning contestant. Blocky returned. *In episode 10, the Cake at Stake intro changed to the "Hork, Glorp, Gloop, Doot." version. *In episode 13, the Cake at Stake intro changed to "There's points now" version. *In episode 15, it was revealed David had 39 votes, and Announcer asked viewers to not vote him. *In episode 17, Pencil got her first vote by a YouTuber named englishcreamcakes. Since then she has been receiving votes. *In episode 18, two Cake at Stakes were done: one for the regular players, and one for the recommended characters. *In episode 19, Pencil became the player eliminated with the highest number of votes up to that point: 259. Also, for the first time in the background, dramatic music was played during the Cake at Stake. *In episode 20, the Cake at Stake intro changed to "Points are gone" (paper) version. David also had the most votes for elimination: 331. *In episode 21, the Cake at Stake place changed once again, and also had 2 sessions done. One for the returning contestant (who is Flower), and also one for an elimination. Over 400 people voted for Icy. 9 eliminated contestants, and all recommended characters ever on this month. *In episode 25, the final Cake at Stake in Season 1 was done to determine the winner of BFDI. This also featured the first double elimination, with Bubble and Leafy losing and Firey winning Dream Island. However, Bubble and Leafy did not go to the TLC, since Announcer released all the other 18 contestants, and BFDI Season 1 was over. *In the first episode of IDFB, there was no Cake at Stake. However, Puffball is revealed to be eliminated from the show, implying that a Cake at Stake for the elimination happened offscreen before the event of IDFB. There was no prize for the object with the most likes, which is Firey, though. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the first Cake at Stake intro got remixed, although the "at" is still pink and still fades out. Trivia *Cake at Stake has a new system in BFDIA. Instead of commenting to vote, voters must rate the contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes will be able to spin a wheel to get a prize, and the contestant with the most dislikes will get eliminated. The first contestant to get eliminated in Battle for Dream Island Again was Donut. **In BFB, the Cake at Stake system changed again. At the voting screen, there is a letter in a bracket that stands for another character. The letter in the bracket must be commented to vote. When a contestant is eliminated, he or she goes to eternal algebra class. *Get in the Van is the first ever episode to use a cake which is the corpse of a contestant (Donut). **Get in the Van is, in fact, the first episode in BFDIA which does not use regular cake. *Cake at Stake happens every 4 o'clock afternoon as revealed in Get in the Van. Except for one thing: when Firey complains that CAS should have already started, the clock displays 3:55, meaning there would still be 5 minutes. * In only nine episodes, an actual cake is used, and in three, a pie is used. * In total, there is 10 cake at stake intros, including both versions of the first intro, AnimationEpic's intro in The Glistening and the one in the final episode. * In BFB, there seem to be three versions of the Cake at Stake intro, the second one being a version after Donut pointed out there wasn't one last time, and the third one being nothing but the first intro used since BFDI (season 1) and the rest just being a black screen. Gallery C.png|The first ever Cake at Stake FILE BEAST.png|Empty Cake at Stake thumbnail.jpg|The second Cake At Stake intro 3rd cake at stake.PNG|The third Cake At Stake intro Elimination stand.png|Elimination Podium (used in various episodes) Cake normal.png|Normal Cake Regular Cake.png|Full cake Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Cake at Stake in the fake BFDIA 4 episode made by Animationepic. ka.PNG|Ice Cream cake. a.PNG|Red Velvet Cake. Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake YoylecakeSlice.png|Slice of Yoylecake OMG there's points now who'll go home we'll just see.png|3rd cake at stake sign... Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 8.04.32 AM.png|Ice chunk Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 8.04.27 AM.png|Key lime pie FishCake.PNG|Fish cake Donut corpser.png bandicam 2016-11-10 06-33-51-459.jpg|The "Cake at Stake" text in Get in the Van Category:Elimination Category:Places Category:Cake at Stake Category:Cakes Category:Events